


Captain Of My Feelings - Part 2

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: The Only Thing [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: After two long months apart, Timothée and Armie finally got the chance to sit face to face and talk things through. Now that they have decide to keep on with their relationship, they will have to find a way to deal with the distance, the paparazzi and of course, Armie´s family. Can their feelings for one another overcome the struggles of their relationship?





	Captain Of My Feelings - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is tecnically the end of this series. Or at least it was supposed to be, before I added a little epilogue that will be coming out somewhere by the end of the week. Hope you all enjoy this.

**_Timothée_ **

****

“How long have I wished to wake up next to you,” said Timothée as he looked up at Armie; the blonde had a small smile on his lips, but Timothée could easily see it was a forced one, something was wrong. “What´s going on, Armie?”

“Nothing, everything´s okay.”

Bullshit. Armie should´ve know better than try and lie to Timothée at this point; “please, don´t lie to me.”

He watched as Armie bit his lip, his eyes leaving his for a second to focus on the phone in his hand; suddenly Timothée grew nervous, something must have happened, he thought. When Armie gave him the phone, he let his eyes fall to the device while the blonde´s voice filled the room. “Everyone knows already”

It took him a few seconds to process everything. A few hours prior, they had decided to take things slow and patiently and now everyone in the world knew about them. Timothée bit his lip and scrolled through the article, luckily nothing bad was written; he sat down, his eyes going back to Armie´s as he let the phone rest on the pillow.

“I´m sorry”

Timothée arched an eyebrow, his hands resting on Armie´s thighs. “For what exactly?”

“You wanted to go slow, to cherish the moments we had together and my stupid ass just decided to kiss you right in the middle of the street and ruin everything; now we´ll always have someone following us around and it will be…”

The brunette shook his head. “Ok, your sorry ass is actually delicious,” he said as Armie chuckled; “also, I wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss me and it was very naïve of us to think we´d keep us a secret for long”. As Armie nodded, Timothée moved closer, his fingers running through his lover´s blonde hair; “does your family know?”

“They sent me messages,” started Armie. “I haven´t read it yet, but I´m sure it´s about us and all those articles.”

“How are you gonna deal with them?”

Timothée smiled as Armie leaned their foreheads together, his big and warm hands cupping his face. “I couldn´t care less about what they have to say, Timmy, ´cause we´re together, we´re gonna make it work and that´s all that matters.”

“They are your family, Armie, they are your kid´s grandparents, I don´t want our relationship to affect yours in any negative way,” explained Timothée. He kissed the palm of Armie´s hand and smiled, “I hope you can talk to them and make sure we´re at least able to be in the same room together. The last thing I want in life is to have to hide from your parents, because they don´t approve of us.”

“That won´t happen,” reassured Armie, “I promise you that won´t happen”. Timothée nodded, placing a soft kiss on Armie´s lips; the blonde pulled away, a little smile on his lips. “Are you sure you´re okay with everyone knowing about us?”

“We´re doing nothing wrong, we have all the right to try and make it work, so I don´t see why hide ourselves; sure it could be nice to spend some time with you without paparazzi running after us, but that would be too much to ask.”

“You are awesome”

“I know that”

 

**_Armie & Timothée_ **

****

To say their Saturday had been eventful was an understatement. Everyone knew about their relationship, every gossip site, Instagram, Twitter and magazine was talking about them, wondering how they had gone from a stranded friendship to a romance. Surprisingly, the media seemed to take the news lightly and neither one of them came across anything bad; it felt nice to know their relationship had not been crucified by anyone, or at least not by most people. They were grown men, they were single and they loved each other, so if they wanted to together, they could.

Of course the news had its downside. Armie had to indulge in a very long and painful conversation with his mother, who clearly wasn´t happy with the situation; the blonde had pleaded her to try and understand, he tried to explain how much Timothée meant to him and that he was happy. Nothing seemed to work.

Timothée had watched the whole thing unfold, his heart on his sleeve every time he heard Armie´s voice break or when their eyes met and all he could see was sadness and hurt. Would it kill the woman to try and support her son? Were her beliefs more important than the happiness of her own flesh and blood?

After the long and unsatisfactory conversation, Timothée noticed how spent Armie was and for almost an hour they did absolutely nothing. Timothée just sat on the bed, Armie chose to lie down with his head resting on his younger lover´s lap, feeling his long and skinny fingers stroke his blonde hair, soothing him.

And that´s how most of the day went by; both men answering calls, texting and enjoying each other´s company despite all the craziness going around them. It took them way longer than anyone would have expected to turn off their phones; the quietness suddenly surrounding them, the peace and joy of being together taking over the stress of explaining themselves.

“I wonder when they´ll leave,” said Timothée. He was standing by the window, his eyes glued on the dozens of paparazzi´s standing outside in the pouring rain, waiting to snap the first official picture of the hottest and newest celeb couple.

“After they get something,” said Armie just as he left the bathroom. Timothée turned to look at him, confused to see the man fully dressed, hair combed and all.

“Do you plan on going somewhere?”

The blonde nodded. “We´re going out for dinner,” he said as Timothée shook his head. “Yes we are, Timothée, we´ve been stuck here the entire day”

“Have you seen the amount of people outside,” wondered Timothée as Armie nodded. “They´ll mob us, Armie”

Armie shook his head. He made his way over, cradling Timothée´s face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, his thumb rubbing the brunette´s cheek. “I´ll protect you if they try anything.”

Timothée rolled his eyes, his hands tugging on Armie´s shirt. He knew Armie wanted to get this over with, end the tension of coming face to face with the paparazzi and he knew it was probably for the best; still he had heard enough crazy stories about paparazzi to be cool with this.

“Timothée?”

“I´m not gonna lie, I´m scared of these guys, they can be ruthless and…,” he sighed, biting his lip.

“We´ll have to do this eventually, but if you really don´t want to, then we´ll stay here for the rest of the weekend…it´s your choice”

Timothée looked at Armie, before turning back to the window. For a few seconds he just stood there, thinking; he turned around, watching as Armie arched an eyebrow. “Just give me a second to get dressed.”

 

****

It was Sunday morning; after a whole night of rain, the New York sky dawned sunny. Timothée was up quite early, smiling at the sight of Armie lying beside him; he leaned in, his lips touching the older man´s softly. When Armie shifted on the bed, the brunette brushed his dark blonde hair; he loved to be this close, this intimate with Armie, he had craved that for two months now.

Timothée bit his lip, he was well aware that Armie was leaving the next day, but differently from before –differently from Berlin-, this time he wasn´t scared about the distance. He didn´t even know why, maybe now he was more certain of their feelings, maybe that time he took to himself did make some good.

When Armie opened his eyes, he was face to face with a smiling Timothée. The brunette had his green eyes locked on him and Armie could feel his fingers going through his hair; he could easily get used to waking up to this every day. He leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on Timothée´s lips as the brunette smiled, cradling his face.

“Good morning”

“Good morning,” said Timothée. He looked over to the window, then back at Armie, a huge smile plastered on his lips. “Wanna go out?”

“To where exactly?”

“The park,” he started, “it´s a beautiful day and since you´re flying back to Los Angeles tomorrow, I thought we could do something fun”

“That sounds great to me”

“Good, then I´ll take a shower so we can go.”

Armie smiled, watching as Timothée made his way over to the bathroom, removing his clothes in the process. He sighed, a sense of happiness washing over him like he had never felt before; Armie knew things would be different now; they had actually discussed their relationship, the best way for things to happen. This time they were both ready to face the problems that could come, although Armie knew now that the biggest issue they would face would be his mother and her beliefs; but if they managed to come through two months without seeing each other, they could handle her.

“Are you gonna stay there or you´re gonna join me,” asked Timothée, leaning –completely naked- against the bathroom door. Armie smirked and got up, quickly tossing his clothes to the ground as he made his way to his boyfriend.

 

****

 

Leaving Timothée´s apartment building had been the hardest part of their walk to the park. The paparazzi were again –or still- standing there, cameras in hand and firing them the most stupid questions possible. They chose to handle it with humor though, knowing quite well that if they got mad, they would only get worse.

Luckily, after asking politely way more than once, the men seemed to take a hint and after a block or two just allowed them to have some peace. Hand in hand, Armie and Timothée made their way to Central Park, the brunette –as usual- showing Armie all his favorite places to drink, eat and hang out with his friends. It felt so nice to be this open, to share their love with the entire world.

Once in the park, they sat by a tree in the quietest corner they could find. Timothée had his head resting on Armie's shoulder, their fingers intertwined and their legs spread out in the grass.

“You remember the first time we came here together,” asked Timothée as he felt Armie squeeze his hand.

“Of course I remember,” started Armie, “it was before the movie premiere at NYFF.”

Timothée nodded. “We were just hanging out and you got tired of my tiny apartment and decided you wanted, or better yet, you needed to leave”

“In my defense that apartment was way too small,” said Armie. “If I opened my arms I could actually touch both sides of it, I felt claustrophobic inside that place”

The brunette laughed, poking Armie's stomach. “It wasn´t that small, you´re just too big”

“Well that I am”, he teased as Timothée looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. “Now seriously, I remember that day perfectly, cuz I think it was the first time we were truly alone since the Berlin Festival; we had been around each other plenty of other times, but not just the two of us”

Timothée smiled at the memory, but even more at the thought that Armie had kept all of that information with him. He truly remembered everything. “So, I talked to my agent and I have a few interviews this week, but I will definitely have a few days off after Wednesday or Thursday and I thought I could visit you in Los Angeles?”

“I´d love that, Timmy”

“Great, cuz I already booked a ticket”

Armie arched an eyebrow, “you´re kidding”

“Not at all, I have a plane ticket for Thursday night from New York to Los Angeles and I expect you to be waiting for me on that airport”

“I´ll come and get you if you want”

Timothée sat up straight, turning around so he could face the blonde. He let his fingers trace his face slowly, a wide smile on his face. Armie kept his blue eyes locked on Timothée, eyeing the younger´s every move, before he pulled him closer.

Armie allowed their lips to slowly and gently travel Timothée´s face, placing kisses on every single spot he could find. Timothée relaxed on his arms, the now familiar shiver running down his spine as his lips came in contact with Armie's. They embraced each other, lips moving in sync, hearts racing and a feeling of peace and freedom overtaking them.

This was it, their second chance started now and they were ready to face whatever came their way. Their love was bigger than the distance between them; their love was bigger than anyone´s opposition. Armie and Timothée´s bond was bigger than anything and anyone.

“Just promise me one thing,” whispered Timothée.

“What?”

“As long as this lasts, as long as we´re together, this will be the most beautiful and happiest relationship of our lives, okay?”

Armie nodded, kissing Timothée softly. “It already is”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Kudos and [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://raquelsantos92.tumblr.com/)


End file.
